As Good As Your Word
by Shards of Dimond
Summary: [ON HOLD] ObiWan and Anakin crash on an unknown island on their way to a mission and run into something unexpected. Their bravery and cleverness is put to the test. Can they make it out alive?
1. Crash

**_AS GOOD AS YOUR WORD_**

_**Summery**: Obi-Wan and Anakin crash on an unknown island on their way to a mission and run into something unexpected. Their bravery and cleverness is put to the test. Can they make it out alive?_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothin'. Darn. Remind me again why I'm doing this?_

_**A/N**: If you are a visual person, like me, this story is set after Episode 2, so Anakin still has that 'Padawan in training' look. You know, short hair, braid thingy…the whole nine yards. He is about 18, cuz I'm not sure of his age in the movie. Obi-Wan is just Obi-Wan. He didn't change much. Oh yeah and Padme doesn't exist. Sorry people, she just annoys me. So I guess this is kinda AU._

_**CHAPTER UNO**_

"Main booster is down Master." Obi-Wan looked over at his  
Padawan who was at the controls flipping switches and trying to regain control of their small aircraft.

"Where is the nearest place we can land?"

Anakin looked at the map system. "We are coming up on a small planet, although I've never seen or heard of it before."

"It will have to do. Turn on all reserve power systems and lets hope we make it," Obi-Wan said, flashing a serious look at his Padawan.

Anakin nodded and began working with the controls again. He looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled. "The Council won't like the fact that we screwed up another mission. We can't even reach the correct planet." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Yes and remind me never to let you give directions ever again."

"It's not that bad, Master. Look, we're coming up on the planet now."

"Good, the fuel is running quite low." Obi-Wan wiped a hand over his face sighing. "Hopefully we can find some help on this planet and return to our original quest."

"Yeah, then we _might_ not get kicked out of the Order," Anakin laughed at the expression on his Master's face. "Are you strapped in? This might be rough." His hands gripped the wheel tightly as he got prepared to land the aircraft.

"Are you sure you don't want me to land?" A huge lurch followed Obi-Wan's words as they entered the atmosphere.

Anakin grinned. "Too late." He set his mind back on the task at hand.

_That boy enjoys danger way too much_, Obi-Wan thought to himself as he hurriedly checked his safety straps.

They burst through the clouds and the terrain of the planet became apparent. It was horribly rocky with many cliffs that dropped of suddenly from tremendous heights.

"Well this might complicate things a bit," Anakin muttered as he looked for a relatively safe spot to land their falling aircraft. "Hang on!" He yanked hard on the wheel, muscles straining, and tried to avoid the many rocks that littered the ground.

They had deployed all the wind resistors the craft had, but still weren't slowing enough. The large rocks loomed closer and closer. Anakin swerved around as many as he could, but suddenly all power busters went down. And they were heading straight for a particularly large bolder.

"This is going to hurt," Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan yelled something but he couldn't make it out because they collided with the rock at that moment.

Obi-Wan blinked several times as the dust began to clear. He gave himself a quick check over. A few bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright Anakin?" He prompted as he undid the safety fastenings and prepared to climb out of the wrecked vehicle. No answer came. His gut wrenched in worry. If this was some kind of trick his pupil was playing he will kill him himself.

"Anakin. Are you alright?" As hard as he tried he could not keep the worry from his voice. He began to climb over the chunks of wrecked metal between him and his Padawan. Anakin was laying limp in his chair, covered in pieces of metal and glass. Anakin had tried to turn around the rock at the last moment, so his side of the vehicle took the brunt of the collision. That was probably why Obi-Wan came out practically unscathed.

Obi-wan leapt over and looked at his Padawan. The only damage he could see was a wound on his head, which knocked him unconscious.

"Ani," Obi-Wan said softly, gently shaking him to wake him up. "Ani, can you hear me?" His Padawan stirred slightly, giving a quiet moan. "That's it, wake up now Ani."

Blue eyes flickered open and Anakin's lips curled in a slight smile. "Opps," he said roughly, coughing slightly afterwards. He winced as pain lanced through his body.

"How badly are you hurt?" Obi-Wan asked as he began to pull stray scraps of metal off his Padawan.

"M'fine," Anakin slurred, wincing again as he moved to unfasten his safety straps. He cried out suddenly as Obi-Wan's hand brushed against a piece of metal. Startled the Jedi Master examined his Padawan to find that the sharp piece of metal had embedded itself in Anakin's side

"I have to remove this," he said, lifting his gaze to look Anakin in the eyes. "It will hurt a bit."

Anakin laughed weakly. "Thanks for the warning, Master," he said with a grin. He grimaced as Obi-Wan's fingers brushed the metal again, this time preparing to pull it out.

"Uhhnngh," Anakin was barely able to suppress the cry of pain as his Master pulled the object from his side. He sucked in a few calming breaths through clenched teeth.

Obi-Wan tossed the bloody metal aside and put his hand to the wound to stem the blood flow. The wound was a lot deeper than he had previously thought. He tore a long strip of cloth from his cloak with his teeth and wrapped it around the wound.

"Can you walk?" he asked quietly, offering a hand up. For once his Padawan did not brush it away. He pulled Anakin up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to help him walk. Once Anakin was standing he wavered and fell against his Master, blinking and shaking his head as if trying to wipe something away.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan questioned, his concern for the boy increasing.

"Fine," he straightened up, breathing a lot heavier than Obi-Wan would have liked. "Just-" he coughed, "Dizzy."

Obi-Wan nodded and helped his Padawan climb out of the wreckage. "I need to look at that head wound," he said, eyeing the blood that was trickling down the side of Anakin's face. His Padawan nodded and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Obi-Wan pulled them out of the nearest exit, not missing the grimace Anakin gave as he stumbled along. _He is a tough kid, I'll give him that_, Obi-Wan reasoned.

Once they were clear of the vehicle Obi-Wan sat his pupil down so he was leaning against a rock and gave him a check-over. He had many scraps and bruises, something hard had landed on his left wrist, cutting it and giving it a large purple bruise. He wiped the blood gently from the head wound and inspected it. It wasn't too serious, but it was more than enough to give a splitting headache. He wrapped both it and his wrist. He looked up at his Padawan, surprised to find his eyes closed.

"Ani?" he asked gently.

"M'wake," he responded quietly, cracking one eye open. He coughed again, his arm wrapping around his ribs. Obi-Wan removed his arm and began to feel his ribs for any fractures. Anakin gave a hiss of pain as Obi-Wan's fingers found a crack. Obi-Wan found two other ones on the ribs close to that one. _Something must have smacked into him,_ he mused_. But why didn't he tell me?_

"Well I guess all we can do now is look for people who will help us." Obi-Wan extended his hand to Anakin who accepted once again. They traveled across the rocky terrain without really knowing their destination.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his brow as he and Anakin pressed on. He was worried about the state his Padawan was in, but they needed to find a shady spot before they could rest. Preferably one with water but that seemed more and more unlikely. He helped Anakin over a rock that was blocking their way and gave a laugh of joy and surprise on what was on the other side.

It was a small cave, more like an indention, but it provided enough shade for the two Jedi. There was even a small trickle of water flowing through it. Obi-wan rushed to the spot, all but dragging Anakin alongside. It seemed that his strength was waning quickly. Obi-Wan blessed their good luck. He laid his Padawan out of the harsh sun and took up his small water pouch, which unfortunately had been empty all the time they had been traveling, and filled it with the cool water.

"Ani? I have some water for you. Can you look at me?" Obi-Wan knelt in front of the boy and held the pouch to his lips. Anakin opened his eyes and took a few sips.

"Have some more. I don't want you getting dehydrated." Anakin drank a little more to please the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan wet a strip of cloth and wiped Anakin's brow with it. "Get some rest. We are relatively safe here."

He settled down next to his Padawan and gave into his exhaustion.

O.O.O.O

Obi-Wan woke at dawn the next morning and went to refill his water pouch. He filled it and splashed some of the cold water on his face to fully waken himself.

"Master?" He turned to see Anakin awake and attempting to sit up.

"Rest Anakin, we don't have to start traveling for a while."

Anakin sat up anyway, wincing as the action pulled on his wounds. "Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shook his head.

"After we left the aircraft everything is kinda blurry."

Obi-Wan nodded and sat down next to his Padawan. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said. Obi-Wan gave him a look that clearly said, 'you had better be telling me the truth, or else'. Anakin recognized the look and grinned. "I'm serious. I really am feeling much better."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, a smile reaching his own lips. "Because dragging your butt all over this hellhole is a lot easier said than done. You _are_ taller than me." They both laughed, content to relax in the shade.

Anakin sighed. "I'm hungry," he said quietly. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled out a bag of Viti-Cubes, which he kept for emergencies. They filled you up, but tasted awful.

Anakin eyed them and gave a small laugh. "Not _that_ hungry."

"Come now, Anakin, eat one. It will make you feel much better." Anakin reluctantly ate one of the cubes making a face as he chewed it. Obi-Wan was right though, it took away his gnawing hunger.

Anakin spent the rest of that day sleeping and regaining his strength. Obi-Wan cleaned his injuries and re-wrapped them. They were healing and there was no sign of infection, which was great.

O.O.O.O

The first rays of light found the two Jedi packed up and refreshed. They started their trek, but this time they were joking happily as they climbed over the rocks.

They sat down near noon to share a meal of Viti-Cubes.

"How is it," Anakin asked, looking at the food in his hand, "that we are stranded in the middle of nowhere and you have Viti-Cubes?"

"One must always be prepared, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, barely keeping a straight face. Anakin saw this though, and grinned.

By late afternoon they were beginning to tire. Obi-Wan glanced at his Padawan to see how he was fairing, and frowned to see Anakin wincing as he walked alongside his Master.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Anakin looked up, all traces of pain disappeared from his face.

"Fine," he said shortly.

"Maybe we should stop for today."

"Master I said I'm--" he cut his sentence short and whipped around, pulling out his lightsaber, but not activating it.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, taking out his saber also. They squinted in the dusk.

"I thought I saw something…like a shadow," Anakin whispered, going to a defensive stance. Suddenly they noticed something move beyond the rocks.

"There!"

"I saw it too. Be on your guard," Obi-Wan said and the both activated their sabers. Suddenly blasters came from the rocks, shooting in all directions. The two Jedi twirled around and blocked as many as they could. Both knew they couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Suddenly a laser caught Obi-Wan in the arm, causing him to falter. Anakin immediately leapt in front of him and blocked the other beams. Unfortunately Anakin was near exhaustion and his guard went down. Because of this a blaster got him in the shoulder, causing him to fall.

The droids came out from behind the rocks, their guns aimed at the Jedi's heads. Suddenly a tall cloaked figure pushed its way to the front and stood in front of the fallen Jedi.

"Two Jedi," he rasped, "Somehow I expected more of a fight." They could see the gleam of a grin from under the dark hood. "Tell me, how is it that you found this planet? I was under the impression that the Republic was not aware of its existence."

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, looking straight into the hood of the creature.

"My name is Darth Morgul." _(A/N: hehe…like Minas Morgul_ He lowered his hood to reveal an almost animal-like face, covered with red and black tattoos. They could see two yellowish fangs peeking out from his lips.

"A Sith," Obi-Wan stated quietly.

Darth Morgul grinned. "Yes, and now I have two Jedi in my grasp."

O.O.O.O

_**A/N**: I think I'll stop here…I ran out of creativeness. I will go brainstorm and hopefully I'll have another chappie out for you soon! I've been on a major Star Wars kick since I've seen the movie so inspiration won't be a problem for me. I'm not guaranteeing the other chappies will be as long. _

_Actually, you guys decide. Would you rather have me post shorter chapters but update quickly or take longer but post long chapters? I can do either._

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Questions

_**AS GOOD AS YOUR WORD**_

_**Disclaimer:** same…_

_**A/N:** Just so you guys know, this is NOT slash. I figure if anyone was gay, George Lucas would have said something. I also am leaving tomorrow to go with my family to get my oldest sister registered in collage. The next chappie might take longer to post. I'll bring a notebook in the car though!_

_**CHAPTER DOS**_

_FROM LAST TIME:_

"_Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, looking straight into the hood of the creature._

"_My name is Darth Morgul." He lowered his hood to reveal an almost animal-like face, covered with red and black tattoos. They could see two yellowish fangs peeking out from his lips._

"_A Sith," Obi-Wan stated quietly._

_Darth Morgul grinned. "Yes, and now I have two Jedi in my grasp."_

_O.O.O.O_

He ordered the droids to tie them and bring them back to the camp. Anakin winced as he was yanked to his feet and his arms were tied tightly behind his back.

They were lead into a small dark room where they were immediately chained to the wall, arms held high above their heads.

Morgul paced in front of them, eyeing them up.

"Tell me your names," he demanded.

"Tell us the coordinates of this planet and we will," Obi-Wan countered.

Morgul chuckled darkly. "Thinking of escaping, eh? Well it's no use. You are chained, and I have your weapons." He pulled both their sabers from his cloak. "Your names," he growled.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin answered.

"Fine." He walked over to Anakin. "He is your Padawan is he not?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Hmm…" Darth Morgul gave Anakin a look-over. "Not in too good of shape I can see." His lips curled in a grin, revealing wickedly sharp fangs.

He was quiet for a space, and then he asked again. "What are you names, Jedi?"

"We told you, we will only answer in exchange for the coordinates!" Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly Darth Morgul punched Anakin in the stomach, causing the boy to jerk and gasp in pain.

"TELL ME!" he yelled, pulling out his lightsaber and holding the red beam to Anakin's throat.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan said quietly.

Morgul laughed. "See? That was easy. You can be stubborn, Kenobi," He traced Anakin's face with his claw. "But I have found your weak spot."

"Leave him alone!" Obi-Wan yelled, chain rattling as he tried to lash out at the Sith.

"Do what you like, Morgul, we won't tell you anything," Anakin said quietly.

"Jedi," he spat out in a scathing tone. "Always guard your secrets. You'd rather die than betray you beloved Republic, hmmm?" He deactivated his saber. "I have ways to make you talk."

"Never," Anakin spat, glaring at the Sith.

Darth Morgul ignored him. "I'm looking for the Crystal of Thaire. It is said it has unbelievable power and that the Jedi's have it." He walked over to Obi-Wan. "Heard of it?"

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. _How does he know about the crystal? Only the Jedi know about it. And the top leaders in the Senate…but how could a Sith Lord know it even existed?_ He tried to compose himself. "No I can't say I've ever heard of it. You must be confused."

The Crystal of Thaire was a dark crystal, which had been found on a remote planet. When activated correctly it could destroy entire planets. However, its power was unreliable…there was no saying what it could do. A backfire could be devastating and for that reason the Republic dared not use it. It was a weapon that the Dark Side must never get, at all costs. Only the Jedi knew of the place where it was hidden and they took an oath never to tell, even if it meant death.

"You know where it is, Jedi. I can see it in your eyes!" Darth Morgul lowered his face so he was inches away from Obi-Wan. "Tell me," he hissed.

"I'd die first."

Morgul growled and whipped around to face Anakin. Suddenly blue lightning erupted from his fingers and slammed into the Padawan. After Morgul proved his point he turned back to Obi-Wan, leaving Anakin to recover form the unexpected assault.

"You are willing to die, but are you willing to give up his life too?"

"We will never tell you a word. You're wasting your time." Obi-Wan looked defiantly into the eyes of the Sith.

In his rage Darth Morgul cuffed Obi-Wan in the mouth. "YOU WILL GIVE ME THE ANSWER I SEEK!"

"He's got quite a temper, hasn't he Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, turning his head to address his apprentice. Blood trickled down his chin from a cut in his lip.

"I would be moody too, if I looked like that," Anakin retorted with a cocky smile, despite the predicament they were in.

Morgul hissed and glared at Anakin. "Very well, I'll leave you here. I'll see how cooperative you are in a few days." He raised his hands and by using the Force, raised the chains that held their arms above their heads until their feet were barely touching the ground. With that he exited the dark chamber, black cloak billowing behind him.

O.O.O.O

_**A/N:** Well that's it. I made it shorter so I can post it quickly. Hope you guys liked it!_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Trinity Day: Ok then I guess I'll mix up the chapters a bit…whatever seems to flow as I'm writing. Thanks for the review!_

_Soph xox: Thank you so much! If you think my story is too similar to yours just tell me and I'd be glad to change things around for ya. I'm really glad you reviewed though, your story kicks butt. XP_

_Kal's Gal: 'Coure I'll keep going! I actually have a plot for this one lol!_

_Freakazoid: Thanks! I'm trying to keep Obi and Ani in character. I'm glad ya like it._

_Leela74: Here's a shorter chapter for ya, and a quick update. I read over my chapter and realized Darth Morgul is a lot like Darth Maul…maybe it's because I've been listening to the Episode 1 soundtrack while writing this…I'm glad you like him though!_

_StriderX: You added it to your favorites! Yay! That makes my day. I'm glad you like my story. You don't think I could write a story without at least a little Lord if the Rings in it do you? No story can be complete without it! Lol._

_LostAngel2: Thanks for the review! And no worries, I have a lot in store for these two…hehehehe. I hope you liked this chapter!_

_If anyone got left out I'm really sorry. I'll include you in the next chapter._

_A million thanks to my reviewers and readers! Having so many people review is an inspiration in itself! (I'm very happy…if you couldn't tell by all the exclamation points lol)_


	3. Almost Freedom

_**As Good As Your Word**_

_**Disclaimer**: Same…'cept I own Morgul…_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_FROM LAST TIME:_

_Morgul hissed and glared at Anakin. "Very well, I'll leave you here. I'll see how cooperative you are in a few days." He raised his hands and by using the Force, raised the chains that held their arms above their heads until their feet were barely touching the ground. With that he exited the dark chamber, black cloak billowing behind him._

_O.O.O.O_

Obi-Wan almost laughed as the Sith stalked out of the room.

"That was foolish of him to leave us unsupervised." Obi-Wan was certain, that by using the Force, they would be free in no time. The only thing holding them was chains. Just simple chains.

He reached inside himself and tried to call the Force up. For some reason the Force wouldn't respond to his bidding. It seemed like it was bound somehow.

"Anakin, try and use the Force to break free of the chains."

"I have been! Something is wrong, maybe there is a force field binding it or something."

Obi-Wan considered it. "No, if there was Morgul couldn't have used it to move the chains." He craned his neck to examine the chains and noticed they were pulsating with an odd green light. "The chains have some kind of binding power in them. That's what it is."

Anakin groaned in aggregation. "What are we going to do about the crystal? We both know where it is! What if one of us cracks?"

"We will have to be strong, Anakin. For the Republic and all the innocent people that would be killed if the Dark Side took power."

Anakin nodded his face turned grim. Suddenly he grinned. "Wait! I think I can improve out situation a bit." He looked up at his wrists and Obi-Wan heard a whirring sound. Suddenly sparks started coming from the chains.

"What _are_ you doing?" Obi-Wan asked as the chains sparked even more.

"Well, I tinkered a bit with my metal arm and installed a few...things that I thought might come in handy. This is a little saw," his brow furrowed in concentration. "I might have to use the laser though…"

"You are something else, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"What's the fun of having a plain old metal arm?" Anakin joked, glancing at his Master. Anakin sighed and a small blue laser started cutting through the chains. It went all the way through with a bang. Anakin fell to his knees, rubbing sore muscles.

"Ok! Get me out before someone comes to see what the noise was." Anakin obeyed Obi-Wan's words and used the Force to unclip one of the wrist manacles. With a bang it too popped open.

Suddenly the door opened and a robed figure stalked in.

"You are smarter that I had thought, Skywalker. I have talked with my master and he seems to find you a very big threat. I will have to dispose of you." He threw off his black robes. Obi-Wan and Anakin cringed. Darth Morgul was defiantly not human

He stood like a man, but had claws instead of nails. His feet resembled werewolf paws and a long whip-like tail twitched at his side. He also had small horns traveling down his spine and his whole body was covered in primitive red and black tattoos.

He pulled out his lightsaber, igniting the deathly red blade. He looked at Anakin standing there, eyes wide and unarmed.

"Hardly seems fair…" he reached out and used the Force to pull Anakin's saber to his hand. He tossed it to the Padawan. "There, now you have a fighting chance. This will be fun."

Anakin activated his saber and took a fighting stance. He took a deep breath and lost himself to the Force. _I will fight for the people, for the innocent lives._

O.O.O.O

_**A/N:** Sorry that was so short…I just HAD to stop there! Hope you guys liked it! I have to say the metal arm thing was kinda odd…but I could see Anakin doing that. I'm not going to blab cuz I really want to start on the next chappie…I cliff-hangered myself…_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Amanda: I hope this update was fast enough for you! I'll be updating soon again…I can't leave it at a cliffie!_

_Evil-Zukin__: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it_

_Kal's Gal__: Nice to see you back! Here's your update._

_The dancing Cavalier__: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you liked it enough to review._

_Trinity Day__: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. : )  
_

_StriderX__: Wow! I think that was the nicest review I've gotten! I'm glad you liked it so much. I have to admit…I'm the worst speller/typo person in the world. Sorry about that. I hate slash too…it messes up perfectly good stories. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the rest. I'll update again ASAP, no worries!_

_Jane: Sorry you hated my story so much…but I can't please everyone. Hey, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I'll try and improve the things you pointed out. I'm a new writer and don't have a beta so it's not going to be prefect. _

_Random Person: I'm glad you agree with me on the Padme thing! Thanks for the review!_

_Mo Angel__: I'm glad you're pleased with my work! I'll try and be prompt with my updating._

_LostAngel2__: Yeah Ani is hot…and he is in for a lot more pain no worries XP_

_hollow-ambitions__: Lol! Anakin is in for a lot. He's not getting off too easy! Thank you for adding this to your favs!_

_Review please! _


	4. The Fight

Here's the chappie. I don't feel like typing all this crap so; **I don't own anything**. There.

FROM LAST TIME:

"_Hardly seems fair…" he reached out and used the Force to pull Anakin's saber to his hand. He tossed it to the Padawan. "There, now you have a fighting chance. This will be fun."_

_Anakin activated his saber and took a fighting stance. He took a deep breath and lost himself to the Force. I will fight for the people, for the innocent lives._

_O.O.O.O_

Anakin was immediately sent into a series of parries and blocks as Morgul advanced. The Sith moved his blade so fast it was little more than a red blur.

Obi-Wan pulled frantically at the metal binding that was keeping him from helping his injured Padawan. He tried to reach into the Force to help free him, but since he was still partially bound it wasn't strong enough to break the wrist manacle.

Anakin wrapped an arm around his ribs in an effort to somehow lessen the acute pain radiating from them. Yet with every movement he made he jarred his fractured ribs. Suddenly Morgul whipped his blade around, preparing to decapitate the Jedi. Anakin barely pulled his blade up in time to block the blow. He had to push his saber with both hands to get Morgul's blade away from his neck.

Obi-Wan's stomach practically dropped out when Morgul almost killed his apprentice. Thankfully Anakin successfully blocked it and they were rapidly fighting and blocking once again. He knew this wouldn't last though. Anakin was badly injured and he was tiring already.

Anakin winced as the gash on his side re-opened. He could feel his blood beginning to soak his tunic. He chanced a quick glance at Obi-Wan to see his master was still struggling with his chains. He hoped he would free himself soon for both their sakes.

Suddenly blue lighting erupted out of Morgul's fingers, throwing Anakin to the far wall. His lightsaber skidded out of his reach. Dazed, Anakin reached out to it as the _clip, clip_, of Morgul claws on the metal floor neared.

He reached out with the Force and brought his saber to him barely in time to block another blow. Morgul sent the lightning crashing into Anakin once again, sending him sliding across the floor. He shakily got to his feet but wasn't quick enough to block the Sith's blow.

Obi-Wan yelled as the Sith brought his blade up to slice Anakin in half diagonally. His Padawan wasn't quick enough to block it, he could only leap back. Instead of cutting him in two, the blade only cut across his chest.

Anakin screamed as his chest erupted in a fiery pain. He fell to his knees and doubled over, trying to somehow lessen it.

He more sensed than saw the next attack, but before he knew what he was doing his lightsaber was up and blocking Morgul. He attempted to rise, but fell to his knees again, pain overcoming his senses. He parried Morgul's attacks from his spot on the floor, but his vision was beginning to darken. Suddenly Morgul flicked his blade, taking Anakin's mechanical hand off at the wrist.

Anakin blinked in surprise as his saber went skidding across the floor. He slowly raised his eyes to look into the red blazing eyes of his enemy.

"So this is how it ends," Morgul smirked, revealing his pointed teeth. He lifted his saber, ready to deal the deathly blow.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's lightsaber went skidding from his grasp…and right near him. In desperation he reached deep into the Force and brought the saber to his hand. He quickly activated it and cut the chains holding him. Glancing at his Padawan he saw Morgul raise his saber. He sprinted over as it fell in an arc of red.

Anakin closed his eyes as the blade fell, feeling the heat near him. Suddenly there was a clash of lightsabers intercepting each other. He opened his eyes to find his master fighting the Sith. He gave a small smile before the world spun and everything went black.

O.O.O.O

Obi-Wan danced around the flashing red blade. That's all fighting was, really.

A dance of death.

He heard a soft thud and saw that his Padawan had collapsed. He needed to end this and get him to help. He Force-leapt over the Sith, swinging his saber in mid-air and cutting deep into Morgul's shoulder. He screamed and turned, planning on cutting Obi-Wan's head off, but Obi-Wan was too quick for him. He ducked and cut Morgul's leg right out from underneath him. The Sith fell to the floor with a howl.

Obi-Wan wasted no time sharing words of victory; he just stood and cut its ugly head off.

He deactivated Anakin's saber and knelt in front of his fallen apprentice.

"Ani, can you hear me?" He shook him slightly, glancing around the room to make sure no one was going to burst in and kill them.

Anakin's eyes flickered open. "Thanks," he said simply, and Obi-Wan helped him up and held him close.

"That's what I'm here for," he said with a smile as he and Anakin stumbled out of the room.

"I can walk alright, it's not too bad," Anakin said in a quiet voice.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, "Because you might have to fight."

O.O.O.O

They snuck down the halls as best they could until they came to the control room.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's saber and turned to face him. "You stay here. I'll break in there and we can find the launch site so we can get off the planet." Anakin nodded and watched as his master flipped into the room, killing the guard droids instantly. Anakin stumbled in and helped search the controls.

"Found it!" Ob-Wan was pointing at an area not too far from where they were. "It seems to be heavily guarded. How many droids does this place have anyway?"

Anakin smiled, but then a thought struck him. He hacked into the main controls and began typing madly.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. "If I can get into the droid controls, I can deactivate them. No more problem." He continued typing. "Almost done…there! We're set."

Obi-Wan was suspicious. "Ok, you stay here I'll see if it actually worked. He came back in a second later, clearly amazed. "You have to teach me how to do that sometime."

Anakin smiled and prepared to shut down the controls. Suddenly he stopped, his mouth falling open. "Oh…wow!" He pulled out a small chip. "We have to give this to the council. It's the coordinates of other planets where the Dark Side is creating secret armies, like this one. There are at least five others."

Obi-Wan took the chip, a grin spreading across his face. "This might win us the war."

O.O.O.O

_A/N: Finally done! That took me WAY too long! Sorry 'bout that, I was very busy. Seriously. I'm going to be out of state for the next week, so I won't be updating. Sorry guys!_

_Thanks to my reviewers!_

_Evil-Zukin__: You're right…the fight wasn't fair, but it turned out ok. He's alive…_

_Amanda: Yeah this update took a while, but I did it!_

_Mo Angel__: Yeah Ani is hot…I was watching Episode 2 today and I was surprised by his cuteness…_

_LostAngel2__: No worries, I couldn't kill Ani…hurt him yes, but kill him? Nah._

_ManniElf18__: Yup that's Morgul for ya. Hope you like the fight scene…I've never done one before._

_Kal's Gal__: I'll continue!_

_hollow-ambitions__: I'm glad you were excited about my update. Nice reminder on __Soph xox__'s story by the way! That made me laugh._

_The dancing Cavalier__: I'm glad you liked the arm, it amused me too._


End file.
